Rufflout Drabbles
by dragonridersmaug
Summary: This is just some drabbles in no order of Ruffnut and Snotlout... so take a look if you would like. rated t but later chapters will be m, i'll warn ya
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I hope that you enjoy my stories, they are just drabbles that i slapped into a story... so... have fun! enjoy the rufflout****Other characters will be making an appearance including my oc but she's literally mention like... maybe once.. or twice... **

**most of these stories are actually requests that i've gotten on the good old tumblr..**

**I do not own any How To Train Your Dragon characters, i have only come up with plots**

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

Camping

"Snot… Snot get up." Ruffnut whispered to the sleeping viking. They were outside, under the starry sky with their friends, camping. Everyone was asleep, their dragons slept next to their riders. Astrid and Hiccup were sleeping next to each other, still holding hands. Ruffnut wrinkled her nose at their sleeping forms before her attention went back to Snotlout. She was not tired, what so ever and the only person that would deal with her shenanigans was the viking that lay before her. She let out an annoyed grunt but a wicked smile crept onto her face.

"Get Up!" With a big shove, she managed to roll Snotlout over, which definitely woke him up.

"Ruff, go back to sleep…" He mumbled before turning over.

"If you don't get up, I'll shave your head while you sleep." Ruffnut told him menacingly. He rolled onto his side and opened an eye to see that she was dead serious.

"Fine! I'm up! happy?" He said grumpily as he sat up.

"Very. come on." She said standing up and walking towards the fire and sitting down.

"Why did you feel the need to wake me up? I was having the best dream…" Snotlout said as he walked over to the fire and sat down next to her.

"I was bored." She answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well now that you have me up, what do you want to do?" He asked, still not entirely thrilled that he had to leave the warmth of his blankets.

"To begin with i'm starving." Ruffnut answered as she reached for the food basket and began skewing pieces of fish with sticks.

Snotlout's stomach rumbled as he watched her move the fish over the fire.

"Give me one of those." he said, grabbing a fish out of the basket and skewered his own fish.

The two sat in silence as the sleeping sounds of their other friends filled the air. Fishlegs mumbled something about a dragon having plus 4 in speed in his sleep. Ruffnut and Snotlout looked at each other, both smirking but started to laugh silently as Rosethorn corrected him in her sleep, saying it only has plus 3.

"Those two are such nerds." Ruffnut scoffed.

"Hey Ruffles?" Snotlout asked, his eyes on the fire.

"Don't call me that." she told him.

"It's better than when you call me Snotface." He retorted.

"What did you want?" She asked.

"Oh, i was going to tell you your fish is on fire but you called me out when i called you Ruffles." He said quickly. Ruffnut's eyes widened and she looked to see her fish completely chard. With an angry huff she flung the stick and fish away, it successfully hit Tuffnut in the face. Tuffnut yelped but did not wake up.

"Nice throw." Snotlout said as he brought his fish off the fire, it was perfectly cooked. Ruffnut huffed and got another fish.

Three chard fish later, Ruffnut had given up trying to cook. Her stomach rumbled loudly as Snotlout chuckled.

He had just finished cooking his second fish and was about to eat it but changed his mind.

"Here." He said, handing the cooked fish over to Ruffnut, who eyed it, wondering what he was up to. She made no move to take it.

"You suck at cooking and I know you're hungry. Just take it." He said as nicely as he could. She rolled her eyes before snatching it out of his hands. He smiled a bit before placing another fish on the fire.

The two sat in front of the fire, Snotlout cooking and Ruffnut commenting on how the other riders slept. Hiccup and Astrid were full on snuggling by now, Tuffnut was sucking his thumb and Fishlegs and Rosethorn would whisper to one another about something in their sleep. Ruffnut noticed that Rosethorn and Fishleg's hands were slightly stretched to one another.

"I'll be right back." Ruffnut said with a devious smile. Snotlout watched her as she walked towards Rosethorn and Fishlegs. She carefully placed Rosethorn's hand on top of Fishlegs's. Their sleep talking conversation ceased, and Ruffnut held her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

She sat back down next to Snotlout, who shot her a questioning look.

"It's going to be hilarious when they wake up." she said smiling. She reached her hands towards the fire, realizing how cold it was fire was only making her hands warm, not the rest of her, making her shiver slightly.

Snotlout looked over to see Ruffnut shivering slightly. He was plenty warm given that he was wearing a fur cloak.

"You cold?" He said smirking.

"No, I'm just shaking because i want to, you idiot." Ruffnut said back to him, her teeth chattering slightly.

He smirked still, knowing well that she would refuse if he offered her his cloak. But decided to anyway. She was his friend and was beautiful, even though he would never tell her that. She was the only female viking that he knew that appreciated the art of inflicting pain on others.

"Ruff, here." He said quietly, wrapping part of the cloak around her shoulders. She immediatly pushed it away, stating that she was not cold.

"Ruff, your teeth are chattering." He said, making another attempt to give her part of the cloak.

"I told you i'm not cold." She said, sticking her nose up.

"Fine, just get frostbite then." Snotlout said with a huff.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes but with every second, the cloak was sounding more and more appealing. Without a word, she scooted closer to Snotlout and wrapped the cloak around her. This was much better. With her stomach full and Snotlout radiating enough body heat for two, her eyes started to droop with sleep.

Ruffnut moved her head and rested it on his shoulder, much to his surprise, and closed her eyes. She was only planning on resting her eyes, they were probably just tired from looking at the fire. But she was so warm and comfortable, she immediately drifted off to sleep.

Snotlout smiled softly at the sleeping girl on his shoulder and gently wrapped an arm around her, making sure that she would stay warm. He rested his chin on top of her head and soon he too fell asleep.

The next morning was hectic. Hiccup and Astrid awoke to something they thought they would never see. Snotlout and Ruffnut were fast asleepp, still sitting up, in front of the glowing embers that used to be the fire. Both were cuddling inside Snotlout's cloak.

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged looks before snickering. Then there was a second surprise. Fishlegs lay with his arms around Rosethorn, both looking content. Astrid sat wide eyed as Hiccup lost it. His loud laughter woke up Ruffnut, who shrieked in surprise. Snotlout and Ruffnut shoved each other away from themselves. That shreik woke up Fishlegs, who sat staight up with surprise, hugging Rosethorn protectively. Rosethorn awoke and yelped in surprise. Fishlegs looked down to see he was hugging her and the two pushed each other away and then sat staring at the other.

The dragons had awoken but payed no attention and went back to sleep. Tuffnut laid with his face on the ground and butt in the air, still dead to the world as the other vikings turned red from embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2-Arranged Marriage

**Writing prompt: Spitelout talking about marriage with Snotlout...**

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

The Jorgensons were sitting at the table, eating dinner, with silence hanging around them. It was a comfortable silence; neither of them had much to say and both were tired from a long day.

Spitelout, who picked up his plate and stood up to bring it over to the counter, broke the silence.

"Snotlout, you're getting married, everything's arranged." Spitelout said as he walked back over to the table. He said this as if it wasn't a big deal.

His son had froze, the chicken leg half way from the plate and his mouth.

Receiving no answer, Spitelout huffed.

"Goodnight, son" Spitelout said over his shoulder as he walked to his room. Snotlout sat frozen for a solid five minutes before barging into his father's room.

"You were just kidding right? Using the sense of humor I didn't think you'd have." Snotlout said with an awkward laugh as his father gazed at him, quite annoyed.

"I'm serious." Spitelout said with a groan. "Snotlout go to bed."

"You just told me I'm getting married! How can I go to bed?!" Snotlout whined to his father.

"Snotlout…" Spitelouts eyes shot daggers at his son.

"This is not happening… Who am I getting married to? I have a girlfriend already!" Snotlout yelled. Spitelout could not believe how dumb his son was.

"You're getting married to the Thorston girl you're courting! Not that this will help our reputation…" Spitelout said and kicking his son out of his room.

"Ok, that actually makes sense…" Snotlout said quietly. His mind left the thought of getting married, to Ruffnut and wondering if she knew yet.

**Or:**

"Dad, I need to talk to you…" Snotlout said as his father began his dinner.

"About?" Spitelout asked, wanting to just eat his stew that was set before him.

Snotlout swallowed thickly as he looked at his father. What he was about to say would most likely make his father disown him.

"Dad I need to talk to you about Ruffnut." He said meekly.

"Have you finally broken it off with her?" Spitelout had not been exactly thrilled when his son told him that he was dating that Ruffnut girl. Spitelout ate a spoonful of stew as he waited for his son to answer him.

"Uhm… not exactly… actually I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" His father asked, extremely confused.

"I want to marry her." Snotlout said, sitting up straighter, trying not to look as nervous as he felt.

"I forbid it." Spitelout said, looking his son dead in the eyes.

"If I don't marry her, our reputation will be worse than if I do." Snotlout said seriously.

"What did you do?" Spitelout said menacingly. Yep he was defiantly going to get disowned, Snotlout thought to himself. But that didn't matter, he had gotten himself into this situation, he could deal with it. Besides the only thing that mattered was Ruffnut.

"She's pregnant…" Snotlout said quietly. His father's eyes widened and pure fury could be seen in them. Spitelout slammed his hand on the table and stood up and stomped towards his son.

To his surprise Snotlout stood up, ready to fight his father if he had to.

"You have done a terrible thing!" Spitelout bellowed at his son.

"And I'm going to make it right!" Snotlout yelled back.


	3. Chapter 3- Modern AU: Meeting

**rufflout AU: how did Ruff and Snotlout meet each other for the first time?**

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

It was the first day of kindergarten as Snotlout looked around the playground, wondering who would play with him. A bossy blonde girl, named Astrid was on the monkey bars. His cousin Hiccup was playing in the sandbox with Rosethorn and this other boy named Fishlegs. It would be fun to ruin the sand castle the three were building, but Hiccup would probably cry and Snotlout would get in trouble.

Maybe he could throw a rock at them… Snotlout's thoughts were interrupted as two blondes ran past him, practically knocking him over.

"Hey!" he said as he chased after them. He followed them under the slide, where the other two children finally noticed him.

"A witness." The blonde boy hissed. "Get him."

The female child grabbed Snotlouts wrists and yanked him down so that he was sitting.

"Ow." he said as he rubbed his wrists. Snotlout noticed that the boy had something clutched in his hands.

"What's that?" He asked.

"If we tell you, you have to promise you won't tell the teacher." The girl said.

"I pinky promise I won't tell." Snotlout said, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The two blondes exchanged glances before speaking again.

"you have to make a spit pact." the boy said as the two spit into their hands and held them out to Snotlout. Snotlout stuck out his tongue slightly before spitting in his own hand and shaking the other childrens hands. He then wiped his hand off on his shirt.

As soon as the deed was done, the blondes faces split into large smiles.

"We stole the recess whistle." The boy said as he held out the silcer whistle. The teacher would blow the whistle and that would mean recess was over.

"Yeah, so now we can have recess forever!" The girl said excitedly. To an older mind, the notion would have been ridiculous. but to the mind of a six year old, it made perfect sense.

"Wow." Snotlout said, very interested.

"What's your name?" The blonde girl asked.

"I'm Snotlout."

"Well Snotlout, since you are not going to tattle, I'm Tuffnut and She's Ruffnut." the boy said, as the girl, who was Ruffnut, nodded her head.

"What the-?" came the voice of the teacher as she searched for the whistle.

"Uh oh." Snotlout said quietly.

"Run!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut yelled in unison and bolted to the monkey bars. Snotlout raced after them and soon the teacher was chasing the twins, as the whistle rattled in Tuffnuts hand.

From then on, the three were inseparable, their spit pact sealing their friendship.


	4. Chapter 4- Birthdays

**This was actually a birthday present thing i wrote for a friend of mine**

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

He quickly walked to her house, the nicely wrapped, long package in his hands. Snotlout had gone to the lengths of having Hiccup and Rosethorn wrap it, just so it would be perfect for her.

Snotlout finally made it to the Thorstons front door, and hesitated before knocking. He looked down at the gift and crept away from the door, hiding the present in a bush before knocking.

Tuffnut answered, giving Snotlout a smirk before inviting him in.

"She's still asleep but dude, you like my sister, like, way to much." Tuffnut said as he grabbed a piece of bread and headed to the door. Snotlout had already told him what he was going to do for Ruffnut's birthday.

"If I didn't do this she would kill me… you know how the ladies are." Snotlout said with a smirk.

"Well you could of just given her a gift and been done with it." Tuffnut said over his shoulder as he left. Snotlout rolled his eyes and set to work making breakfast for his special lady.

He had set up everything perfectly. He was going to make his girlfriend's birthday the best one she ever had. She would be turning twenty.

Snotlout had the entire day planned out, this was the most thought he had ever put into something. The day would consist of Snotlout pampering his princess and doing whatever she wanted him to do. He even had the perfect gift. He had given up trying to get her flowers and instead made her a present that he knew she would like. The package that he had hidden contained a beautifully carved spear, all his own handiwork, though he had borrowed some tools from Fishlegs.

Mr. Thorston was tending to his work today, he was the towns barkeep at Mead Hall, and Mrs. Thorston was out today, gather herbs and other plants that could be made into medicine. Tuffnut had gone to work, leaving Snotlout and Ruffnut the house to themselves.

Snotlout set the table; he had made his girlfriends favorite meal. It consisted of porridge, bread and he had managed to get Rosethorn to sell him some pastries.

After everything was set, Snotlout slowly walked up to Ruffnut's room. He quietly opened the door. There she was, her long, golden hair unbound and sprawled out everywhere. Her features were soft with sleep, no scowl or wicked smile present.

Snotlout quietly walked over to her bedside and took a moment to just look at her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was tall and thin. So striking that he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Ruffles…." He said quietly, picking up her hand and holding it in his.

He received nothing but a sleepy groan in return.

"Princess, you need to get up." He said softly. Ruffnut's eyes opened, her brain clicking that someone was in her room. Snotlout dodged the punch, like he had learned to do after countless times of waking Ruffnut up. **(Author note: *wriggles eyebrows suggestively* if ya know what I mean)**

"Oh… it's you… don't call me princess, Idiot…" she said sleepily and she snuggled into her bed.

"Ruff, I have a birthday surprise for you." He said, hoping that that would will her to get out of bed.

"Will you just bring it up here?" she asked as she yawned. Snotlout rolled his eyes and huffed before smirking.

He gently wrapped his arms around Ruffnut and picked her up, carrying her bridal style. Normally Ruffnut would have punched him in the face, but she was enjoying how warm he was.

"Will you just carry me so I never have to walk?" she asked as she snuggled into his chest as he walked down the stairs.

"If that's what you want for your birthday, babe." He answered and set her down in a seat at the table.

"Ta Da! Happy Birthday!" he said as he motioned to the table and food.

"You really went all out." Ruffnut said smiling at a wimpy looking flower in a mug.

"I did." Snotlout said, looking triumphant.

He quickly loaded a plate with food and handed it to her then sat down and began to eat himself.

"So Snotty, what other surprises do you have today?" She asked through a mouthful of bread.

"Oh, right!" Snotlout said, making food crumbs come out of his mouth as he remembered the present. He stood up and ran outside the Thorston house and returned seconds later with a long package.

Ruffnuts eyes widened, wondering what her boyfriend had gotten her.

"You remembered that I like big presents!" Ruffnut said happily as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Of course." He answered and Ruffnut snatched the gift out of his hands.

He crossed his arms and watched Ruffnut violently tear the parchment wrapping away. Ruffnut stared at the present in her hands, a long, sharp, beautifully carved spear. It was exactly what she had wanted.

"Did you make this?" she asked quietly as she examined the spear.

"Yeah… Do you like it?" Snotlout asked anxiously, hoping she liked it.

"I love it!" She practically screamed as she jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and hugging him, spear still in hand. She crashed her mouth onto his and put her arms around his neck as he held her up.

"It's awesome." She said when they broke apart.

"Well my princess deserves the best." He said, smiling broadly, still holding her up. He was on a role today; his ego had greatly increased if that was possible.

"You are an idiot." She said with a smile.

"But I'm your idiot." He said in return. The smile slipped from Ruffnut's face. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her.

Snotlout set her down, extremely worried that he had screwed up since she was no longer smiling.

"Ruffnut?" he said quietly. Ruffnut set the spear on the table before turning back to him, a devious smile on her face.

"Bedroom. Now." She told him before running up to her room.

Snotlout realized what was happening and stumbled after his girlfriend, not wanting to lose the race to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5-Rufflout first kiss (part 1)

"Uhg, you are so stupid." Ruffnut groaned, bandaging Snotlout's arm.

"You're the one that wanted me to get the apple!" Snotlout said, rather annoyed and he grimaced as she pressed onto the wound. He had been stupid enough to try and get some apples of the tree, since they would soon be frozen by Berks crazy weather. He, not only, managed to fall out of the tree, but he landed on a trap, which gave him the nice slice through his arm.

Now they were seated in mead hall, not a soul to be scene, which was not surprising. It was one of those very rare, mild days, so everyone wanted to be outside riding.

"Well you shouldn't have done it." She scolded him, finished wrapping his arm.

"Hey, you are the one that wouldn't stop complaining about how you wanted it." Snotlout whined, rolling his eyes.

"Why did you get it for me?" Ruffnut asked, still smirking as Snotlout fiddled with the bandages. His eyes went wide and he opened his mouth, only to close it.

"Well…I- uhm…" He thought of what he was going to say, leaning back on the bench, rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn't just say he did it to make her happy. The last guy who tried to woo her ended up getting carried of by a Nadder.

"I-I-" She was looking lovely today, even with that annoyed and somewhat bored expression on her face.

"I just wanted you to stop bitching about it." He answered with a huff. Wow, that had sounded a whole lot better in his head.

"Uhg, you're the one who's always complaining about things!" Ruffnut said, extremely annoyed by his insult. Snotlout shrunk back, only to sit up straighter, ready for a yelling contest.

"No I don't." He told her, crossing his arms.

"You are so dumb. "Oh, why won't Astrid like me?" "Why do people like Hiccup more than me?" "Hookfang, stop biting me."" Ruffnut said, doing an impression of him.

"First off, I do not like Astrid, that was years ago, besides she missed out… and people like me way more than Hiccup." Snotlout growled.

"You are such an idiot." Ruffnut muttered, scooting closer to him and giving him an annoyed look. She absolutely loved teasing him; it made her day to get him all angry. She liked to scoot closer because it made him have to look up a bit to meet her eyes, which annoyed him further.

"You are a muttonhead." Snotlout retorted. Even though he was trying to stay annoyed with her, he couldn't help but stare a bit at her electric blue eyes.

"Shut up." She sneered back, though a bit quieter than she anticipated. Something was up with Snotlout. She could see it in his eyes; it was like he was looking at her in a new light… He had some nice eyes himself, a nice dark blue… and it went well with his dark hair, she supposed. Uhg, what was she doing! She had banned herself from thinking of him other than when she needed ways to torture him. First day dreaming about his muscles now this? It was disgusting… but she couldn't help it.

Snotlout looked as if he hadn't heard her for a moment but then his calm features scrunched up a bit, as if he was just hearing her.

"Make me." Oh, now he had done it. He knew that she would most likely attack him by now. Those two little words, so much defiance in them. But he had said it to her before, actually normally she would say it to him… and it would end up with him huffing and marching away, mostly because he wouldn't hit a girl. Wrestling was another story.

Ruffnut watched his face go from its usual confident smile to an unsure and somewhat frightened ghost of a smile. He was so cute when he was scared. Uhg, she wanted to smack herself for thinking that. But now there were only a few milliseconds to decide what she would do to him.

Maybe she should shake things up a bit, do something really crazy. Crazy was always good. But what? Hanging him upside down from the rafters, only in his underpants was not new. Then it hit her. It wouldn't mean anything… really… it was just to see what he would do… but these thoughts were unconvincing. So she shut her brain off, allowing her to follow through with her plan without so much as a second thought.

Snotlout watched her, actually seeing ideas flashing through her mind through her eyes. He knew she had settled on a plan as her eyes darkened. Shit….

**yo smoreo1235, i am edge-of-bizarre! i really liked that ask you sent me btw, it was very sweet of you to make sure nothing was up**

**to everyone that reads this, yeah, these are pretty much all the stories i've written for tumblr... and i was convinced by a greater power aka hideouszippleback that there is a lack of rufflout on fanfic thang so i'm pretty much just reposting them... **

**i might have to create different stories for the actual stories i've written, aka this one merman au that was pretty crazy, or this beachy modern au i like that one to be honest... **

**currently i'm working on this one story holy crap i freaking love the au, harry potter au man! yay! and i might put that on here... maybe...**

**i'd love to here your input on this matter guys! **

**oh and quick self promote, check out my tumblr! i got like a ton more stories on there, they are all in a little link called stories (very original i know) and there are hiccstrid and i think y'all would hate these ones but of my oc and of fishlegs and tuffnut and all that sorta good stuff**

**but on with the story!**

**Writing prompt: Rufflout first kiss**

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

She leaned forward very slowly which made him lean back, thinking she'd bite him again. But this caused an evil smile to flash across her face.

But instead of a fist, lips met his, making his eyes go wide. What the actual hell was happening?! His mind tried was screaming at him to figure this out but he already knew what was happening as he looked at Ruffnut's closed eyes.

As soon as it started it was over, Ruffnut pulling away with a confident smirk as Snotlout turned bright red. Her smile, however, faded, replaced with a worried look as Snotlout stared at her.

"Snot, are you o-" She began but was interrupted as he pulled her to him, snaking his arms around her waist and kissed her right back.

This was definitely the better choice of punishment.


	6. Chapter 6-Rufflout First Kiss (part 2)

**This is the second part to the rufflout first kiss due to the large amounts of people that wanted more!**

**it gets a bit... m.. ish.. but no really, it's fine **

(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)

Her hands knocked his helmet off as she wove her fingers into his hair. That felt really good… Snotlout thought to himself as he brought her even closer to him.

What was she doing?! Ruffnut's mind screamed to her but her thoughts became fuzzy as he wrapped her tighter in his arms. He was really warm… and cuddly… and a pretty good kisser… so it wasn't that bad. Actually it was amazing. But this was

Snotbreath… well it was his fault for kissing her back.

Both their minds went blank as the closed mouth kisses turned into full on making out. Both hugged the other one closer, trying to close the space between them.

Ruffnut's back was soon pressed against the edge of the table, Snotlout's fingers entangled in her long hair.

She let out a moan as he bit her lower lip and she bit him back, much harder. What else could he expect from her?

He felt as her fingers grazed the skin underneath his shirt, leaving a burning sensation. She smiled against his kisses as her hand came into contact with his abs. he really was chiseled…

She smelled great… Snotlout though to himself, relishing the feeling of her lips against his.

Before he had realized what he was doing, his hands had left her hair and were now going up her sides, causing her to kiss him more fiercely. His hands were rough and calloused but were soft as they came into contact with her soft skin, bunching her shirt up. But they stopped, right before they got to her chest and began going back down.

Ruffnut groaned as she felt his hands retreating but another smile spread across her face as she found the ties to his pants.

With nimble fingers she began untying, one knot at a time and it took Snotlout a few seconds to realize what she was doing.

Snotlout knew they were going fast, extremely fast. He liked fast but this, this was too much for even him.

His eyes flew open as he felt her hand graze his crotch and he pushed her away, not ready.

Both were panting as they looked at one another.

"We're going kinda… fast… don't you think?" Snotlout said nervously.

"I liked the speed we were going." Ruffnut told him with a smirk before she began kissing his neck.

Oh Thor did that feel good… Snotlout thought as he melted. But her hands went from his arms back down yet again.

He pushed her away again, this time much father away.

"What's your problem?" She groaned, crossing her arms. He put his head in his hands and slouched over.

"I-you-we can't…" Snotlout muttered, extremely embarrassed.

"Why can't we?" She asked, getting very annoyed that they had stopped just when they were getting to the good part.

"We just can't ok…" He told her, his voice a little sharper than he had meant it to be, finally looking at her again.

"What? Do you not like me or something? Cause that's not the signals I was getting when you stuck your tongue in my mouth." She said aggravated by how stupid he was being.

"No it's- like you… I'm just not ready… for… that…" He said defeated.

"Aren't you the one that's always bragging about how many ladies he's been with?" She asked through gritted teeth, getting more furious by the second.

"Yeah… but i- i-" he stuttered, trying to come up with a good explanation.

"Uhg, you know what. Whatever, bye." Ruffnut spat, storming out. She couldn't believe him. Snotlout, the one who was always bragging about the lady he had just finished doing, wasn't ready? What's that supposed to mean? It better not mean that he has to get ready only to have sex with her… is that what it took to him?

She tore open the doors and marched away, willing to kill anything that got in her way, on sight.

Snotlout could only watch helplessly as she left him alone. What was he going to do? He couldn't just go through with it if he wasn't ready… and how could he tell her those women were just fibs? That he'd never done anything past second base.

He stole his courage and ran after her. He did like her and he wanted to make this right… even if he had to tell the truth…


	7. Chapter 7-Interruptions

**Writing Prompt: Rufflout gets cockblocked**

**yeah... i don't even know what was going on with whoever sent this to me... so if you couldn't tell, this is gonna be a little m, YE HAVE BEEN WARNED**

"C'mon." Ruffnut said, holding onto her boyfriend's muscular arm. She dragged him down the path, towards the forge as the torches from near by houses bathes their path in an orange flickering light.

"Ruff…" Snotlout groaned, forcing himself to stop walking as they reached the door to the forge.

"What?" Ruffnut asked confused, placing kisses down his cheek. Mhhmm…. That felt really good… Snotlout thought to himself, but shook his head, clearing the thoughts of lust out of his mind.

"We can't." Snotlout said, nodding towards the door.

"Why not?" Ruffnut said, giving him a devious smirk as she wrapped her arms around his neck, weaving her long fingers into his hair. She loved it when he got hot and bothered and this always did the trick.

"Because Hiccup works in there…" Snotlout mumbled, his mind becoming muddles again.

"We can't go to my house because Tuffnuts home, and your dad is at your house… Hiccups with Astrid at mead hall… " Ruffnut told him, kissing him on the mouth, smiling as he pulled her closer to him.

"Besides… it'll be fun…" she told him, placing kisses across his jaw and up to his ear. Snotlout sighed at the feeling, all thoughts of decency and caring thrown to the wind.

He gave her a grin before picking her up. She wrapped her long legs around his middle and he quickly kicked open the door, letting it swing shut behind them. He quickly set her down on the worktable and placed kissed down her wonderfully long neck.

He found her mouth again and wove his fingers into that beautiful long hair she had. He could feel her working his belt off with fast fingers.

Ruffnut tossed the belt to the side and began working on his pants as he pulled down her stockings.

Just as she finally managed to push his pants down with her foot the door opened.

"Hey Hiccup, I found the new prints for the new saddle, I'll just put it-" Fishlegs called, not seeing what was going on. He had finally found those Zippleback saddle design. They had been tucked away in a book that he had been reading, but he found it so nothing to worry about. His eyes trailed away from the stack of parchment in his hands and landed on frozen Ruffnut and Snotlout, who had both froze. Ruffnut was still sitting on the table, and Snotlout had his pants around his ankles.

Fishlegs froze before he managed to stumble out the door.

"Fishlegs, what in Thor's name are you wailing about?!" Gobber asked, seeing Fishlegs run out of the forge cursing, saying about how something was so unsanitary.

Gobber walked in to find Ruffnut and Snotlout, still frozen in place.

"Oh, gods! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Gobber yelled, storming in and picking Snotlout up by the back of his shirt. He quickly walked out of the forge and flung Snotlout outside, letting Ruffnut awkwardly shuffle out, her leggings around her ankles making it hard to walk.

"You nasty little buggers, now I don't care what you two do in yer own homes but in my forge!" Gobber said disapprovingly. But he didn't appear that angry.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood… go on before I skin you both… and if I ever catch you again, swords and axes won't be the only _thing_ stuck in the sharpener…" Gobber said, giving Snotlout a menacing look. Snotlout gulped, not wanting to lose _that_ part of his body just yet.

Gobber gave them one last look before slamming the forge door shut, already planning on spending the day of scrubbing the table they were on.


	8. Chapter 8- Tuffnut Finds Out

**someone asked for a story where Tuffnut finds out about Snotlout and Ruffnut... **

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

"Could you stop doing that?" Hiccup asked, extremely annoyed. In fact all the teens were annoyed, with the exception of Ruffnut and Snotlout, who were still making out as the others tried to eat lunch. Tuffnut had yet to join the group, off checking traps.

But the two didn't hear him, or the more likely option, chose to not listen.

"How can they breath?" Fishlegs whispered to Astrid and Hiccup, giving Ruffnut and Snotlout a disgusted look.

"Have you told him yet?" Astrid asked, her attention on her mug.

Ruffnut and Snotlout didn't even separate to answer the question, they both shook their heads as they kissed one another.

"Are you planning on telling him?"

Again they shook their heads and Snotlout waved a hand at Astrid, telling her to be quiet, as Ruffnut adjusted her position on his lap.

"Oh my gods." Hiccup muttered, his appetite gone as he moved his fish around his plate with his fork.

Ruffnut and Snotlout smirked into the kisses and hugged each other closer.

There was a loud groan from another table and Fishlegs, Astrid and Hiccup watched as Stoick marched over to the couple, who were too preoccupied to notice him.

"I can't eat with you two doing that." He told them as he quickly pulled Ruffnut off of Snotlout by the back of her shirt and made her sit down on the opposite side of the table.

"Do that in your own homes, not in public." He told them in his most chiefly voice before storming off again.

Ruffnut and Snotlout rolled their eyes before grumpily slouching.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup said, making sure Snotlout and Ruffnut heard him. The two gave him glares before returning to their brooding.

Ruffnut straightened up, looking towards the door before a smile spread across her face.

"No ones at my house…" She told her boyfriend with an almost musical tone. Tuffnut was busy and her parents were working today, which meant an empty home.

Snotlout straightened out and was out of his seat in a flash, leaving the three others to watch as he burst through the door, Ruffnut slung across his broad shoulders as she rolled her eyes.

(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)

The sound of pants and moans filled the air as the two lovers quickly undid buckles and ties.

Their helmets lay discarded on the wooden floor of the Thorston's house as Ruffnut skillfully undid the ties of Snotlout's pants.

He had already removed her belt and was now sneaking his hands under her tunic; the only barrier between him and his target were her under wraps.

Instead of simply unraveling the cloth, his hungry hands ripped the barrier and he pulled it away, flinging it behind him.

Ruffnut finally freed his pants and they dropped to the floor as she adjusted herself on the table. She kissed him even harder as she felt his hands dive beneath the fabric and finally reach their destination.

She smiled as she slowly, torturously slowly, slid her hand underneath his undergarments.

There was a sound of stomping but the two were only worried about finding the quickest way out of their clothing.

"Ruffnut, why the fuck is my knife bent!" Tuffnut yelled, throwing the front door open and storming into the house, not noticing Snotlout with his hand on his sister's chest and Ruffnut's hand in Snotlout pants.

"Oh hey Snot." He said, giving Snotlout a wave, not actually seeing what was going on. Snotlout had froze, his face ruddy from embarrassment.

"Dude, where are your pants?" Tuffnut asked, but quickly batted that to the side.

"Ruffnut, I swear to gods, I am going to- hey… wait… why is your hand… and your hand…. Holy shit!" Tuffnut screamed as Ruffnut scrambled off the table and Snotlout hoisted his pants back up and started backing up towards the wall. This was definitely not the way he wanted Tuffnut to find out.

"How dare you touch my sister!" Tuffnut bellowed. The normally easygoing, goofy guy turned into a fuming, terrifying man. Snotlout swallowed thickly and raised his hands up in defense.

"Tuff, take it easy dude-" Snotlout began only to have Tuffnut shove him.

"How dare you defile her like that!" Snotlout was shoved again but instead of fighting like he normally would have done, he backed away towards the door.

"Tuffnut, stop acting like a jack-ass!" Ruffnut commanded, but her voice was quieter and shook slightly as she watched her stupid brother become the scariest Viking she had ever seen. She had never seen him be so protective of her, sure he would do little things, but this was insane.

"I'm going to kill you…" Tuffnut growled, picking up his knife and bending it back into shape easily. Ruffnut stared wide-eyed, mostly because it had taken her at least 10 minutes with tools to bend that knife. Snotlout was wide-eyed as well, but mostly from fear.

Snotlout cast a furtive glance at Ruffnut before sprinting out the door, running faster than he had in his entire life while he tied his pants back up.


End file.
